


Sensitive Touch

by wilbur_is_brain



Series: Wilbur Attempts Smut [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Bow, F/M, Kinks, Sir Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Bow learns that Lonnie's most sensitive area are her breasts being touched
Relationships: Bow/Lonnie (She-Ra)
Series: Wilbur Attempts Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903204
Kudos: 3





	Sensitive Touch

Lonnie tapped on Bow's shoulder who was in the kitchen saying,, “Y'Know how you said that you wanted to squeeze my tits?” bow nodded- “that was a joke tho-” he cut himself off Lonnie started to take off her shirt sitting on the counter , “you can only squeeze one." She grumbled pouting with a flustered face. Bow slowly nods, squeezing her left breast gently seeing how pleasured she seemed from that one touch when Bow was gonna move his hand away Lonnie just grabbed it again, “look I changed my mind you can touch it all you want.” 

“... alright.” he quickly walked over to the living room patting a seat on his lap for Lonnie who got comfortable sitting in his lap,, when bow immediately grabbed onto her breasts again she let out a “ooh~” biting her bottom lip he smirked- “jeez I didn't realize you were so sensitive.” slowly massaging her breasts she had let out what sounded like a small moan,, she pretty much gave Bow a dead stare somewhat annoyed- “did you seriously get hard just from squeezing my breasts?” bow awkwardly laughed shaking his head. “I think it was your moans that made me hard.” he held his lover's face gently pressing his lips against hers.

She shifted in his lap bow biting her bottom lip and slowly sliding in his tongue rubbing it against her tongue she let out soft moans bow slowly continuing to give a massage to her breasts unclipping her bra and pulling down her jeans,, he pulled away breathless laying her down on the couch he slid off her panties throwing them to the side along with her jeans and bra grinning and biting his bottom lip ,, “your so beautiful..” he pushed a finger inside her clit her reaction was priceless she had thrown her head back moaning bow’s under her breath. He liked this. He liked seeing Lonnie desperate for more touch and he would be able to dominate her. He slid in another finger and then slipped in another now with 3 fingers inside of her Lonnie kept pressing herself against the fingers her breath hitched bow chuckling-

“You're so cute when you're like this.” Bow teased Lonnie grunting the words ‘shut up.’ under her breath Bow quickly thrusting his fingers into her prostate she let out a yelp- “what was that baby girl? I couldn't hear what you said over your attitude~” Lonnie looked to the side ,, “oh..it's nothing.” bow brushed her hair back, a hand on her thigh- “that's what I thought.” he pulled his fingers out, taking off his pants and boxers he rubbed his cock around Lonnie's clit she gripped onto the couch biting her bottom lip,, “b-bow please.” she was submissive as fuck trying to push in Bow's cock in her clit letting out moans. Bow slapped her thigh and she ended up letting out another yelp he shook his head clicking his tongue, “you've been such a naughty girl dear.” 

“im sorry sir.” she mumbled Bow shaking his head,, “sorry won't cut it dear. You'll need to suck my cock if you wanna prove you're a good girl.” she nodded sitting up,, grabbing his cock she put it in her mouth starting to slowly suck bobbing her head rubbing bow's cock in her hand the male let out a groan starting to thrust in her mouth smirking she let out little gags letting her mouth be fucked , “e-eh~~ good girl~” he moaned Lonnie pulled away breathless with some cum spraying on her face stroking her face gently.

Bow smirked ,, “you are ready now~ you've proven yourself to be well behaved huh baby?” Lonnie nodded she sat up sitting in bow’s lap they just cuddled each other completely nude and not caring if someone came in Bow kissed Lonnie's head smiling at her- “i love you.”

“aw, I love you too.”


End file.
